


the words

by cravingformore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia wants her feelings to be made known, but doesn't have the courage to make it known first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the words

It’s obvious that Lucy’s not going to do it.

She’s a writer, a romantic, and a girl. She’s not going to do it first, as much as she believes in girl power. She can hold her own on a battlefield, but god forbid she wants the male to say it.

Not only because she believes in romance stories, but also because she’s insecure. She knows there’s something happened between Lisanna and him, and she knows how daft he is in these kinds of things. She hates it, but she feels like she’s the only one who feels this way about the other.

Sure, it took her a while to realise her own feelings. It wasn’t until he left after what happened with Tartaros that she recognised the feeling as the unspeakable one, but then she had been depressed for quite a while, thinking he left because she was too weak. So she trained.

When he came back, she had felt like maybe he had felt the same. But again, she became gloomy when she asked him to have a go against her - and he had put her down, saying she wouldn’t even warm him up.

So she didn’t say anything.

So when finally Natsu said the words

“I love you”

she cried, because she hadn’t believed it possible.


End file.
